Cooking spots
This article lists cooking spots throughout Azeroth, Outland and Northrend. Cooking requires a campfire or substitute (brazier, stove, cooking table, cauldron, etc.). Players can also conjure their own Basic Campfire. Almost all major towns with inns have a fireplace or hearth inside the inn. City inns often do not have fires inside the inn building itself. Some cities provide readily available fires, such as the ubiquitous Dwarven Brazier in Ironforge, while others hide their fires and stoves. Formerly, creating a campfire required wood, flint, and tinder, so knowing where a ready-made Cooking Fire or substitute could be found was important. Now, any cook can make a campfire when needed with no tools or materials. For a list of other fixed-device types see: * Forges and anvils * Mailboxes * Hunters' pet Stables __TOC__ Kalimdor Ashenvale * Cooking fire - Astranaar (36, 51.5), across from Inn Azshara * Cooking Fire - Valormok * Cooking Fire - Azuremyst Isle * Cooking Fire - Odesyus' Landing The Barrens * Crossroads next to Innkeeper Boorand Plainswind * next to Uzzek * atop mountain east of Crossroads * in Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet Bloodmyst Isle * Cookpot - Blood Watch Darkshore Campfire in Auberdine next to Archaeologist Hollee Darnassus * Cooking Fire - Craftsmen's Terrace - potbellied stove near cooking trainer, inside the house with a sign for cooking Desolace * Cooking Supplies - Wulan - provides Expert Cookbook to lvl beyond 150 - (top of hut) * Meat Smoker - beside dock, near Drulzegar Skraghook Durotar * many Crude Braziers - Valley of Trials inside The Den * Fire - Valley of Trials near Kaltunk * Cooking Table - Valley of Trials near Zlagk * Raging Bonfire - Sen'jin Village near Hai'zan * Bonfire - west of Sen'jin Village in Kolkar Crag * Bubbling Cauldron, Campfire - southeast of large island in Echo Isles * Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Raging Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Roaring Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Campfire, Cooking Table, Smoking Rack - Razor Hill near Dwukk * Table Cooker - Razor Hill near Innkeeper Grosk * Campfire - south of Orgrimmar near Rezlak Dustwallow Marsh * Campfire - Mudsprocket The Exodar * Cookpot - near Mumman, the cook Feralas * Campfire - Opposite Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold * Campfire - The Forgotten Coast Mulgore No known cooking spots Orgrimmar * Cooking - Borstan's Firepit, upper level. * Cooking - Inside the bank at the 'Mighty Blaze' on the left. Silithus No known cooking spots Stonetalon Mountains * Smoked Meat Rack (Cooking) - Malaka'jin Tanaris * Cauldron - Dunemaul Compound * Cooking Stove - Mining vendor's shack, Gadgetzan Teldrassil No known cooking spots Thousand Needles No known cooking spots Thunder Bluff * Cooking Fire - Inside the meat vendor Kaga Mistrunner's tent, High Rise Ungoro Crater No known cooking spots Winterspring * Campfire - Frostfire Hot Springs * Campfire - Gryphons by Everlook (the gryphons don't attack the opposing faction!) * Cooking Stove - Mining Vendor's Shack, Everlook Eastern Kingdoms Alterac Mountains No known cooking spots Arathi Highlands * Cookfire - Refuge Point * Cookfire - Hammerfall Badlands No known cooking spots Blasted Lands No known cooking spots Burning Steppes No known cooking spots Dun Morogh No known cooking spots Duskwood * Campfire - The Hushed Bank * Cozy Fire - Scarlet Raven Tavern, Darkshire Eastern Plaguelands * Campfire - Light's Hope Chapel Elwynn Forest * Cookfire - Inn basement, Goldshire * Campfire - Northshire Valley * Campfire - Northshire Valley * Campfire - Northshire Valley Eversong Woods * Cooking Stove - Falconwing Square Inn * Campfire - Fairbreeze Village * Burning Brazier - Fairbreeze Village * Burning Brazier - Eversong Woods Ghostlands * Brazier - Farstrider Enclave * Cauldron - Zeb'Tela - conflict area (Shadowpines) * Camp Fire - Hatchet Hills Hillsbrad * Cooking Fire - Tarren Mill mailbox in front of inn, fire outside, on the river side Hinterlands No known cooking spots Ironforge * Dwarven Brazier - inside the Bank in The Commons, many throughout city as light source Loch Modan * Cooking Fire - Thelsamar, in every house (Dwarven Fire) * 2 Cooking Fires - Mo'grosh Stronghold before the entrance of the most north east cave Redridge Mountains * Cozy fire - Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire Searing Gorge No known cooking spots Silvermoon City * 3 Cooking Stoves - Silvermoon City (upstairs of inn) * Cooking Stove - Silvermoon City (downstairs of inn) Silverpine Forest * Cooking Fire - North Tide's Run * Cooking Fire - Next to Lilly * Fire - Pyrewood Village Stormwind City * Warm Fire - Pig and Whistle Tavern, Old Town * Warm Fire - The Blue Recluse, Mage Quarter * Warm Fire - Basement of The Slaughtered Lamb, Mage Quarter * Warm Fire - tavern, Dwarven District * Warm Fire - tavern, The Park Stranglethorn Vale * Cooking Stove - "Sea Wolf" MacKinley's shack, Booty Bay * Forge - * Cooking Table - Grom'gol Base Camp near Mudduk * Bonfire - Grom'gol Base Camp near Nemeth Hawkeye * Brazier - Grom'gol Base Camp near Hragran * Firepit - Grom'gol Base Camp near Nargatt * Campfire - Grom'gol Base Camp near Thysta Swamp of Sorrows No known cooking spots Tirisfal Glades No known cooking spots Undercity * Campfire - Trade Quarter Western Plaguelands * Campfire - Chillwind Camp Westfall * Campfire - Sentinel Hill Wetlands Outland Blade's Edge * Bonfire - Circle of Blood * Bonfire - Gruul's Lair * Bonfire - Ogri'la * Cauldron - Ogri'la Hellfire Peninsula * Campfire - Longbeard's Camp Isle of Quel'Danas No known cooking spots Nagrand * Bonfire - Ancestral Grounds * Bonfire - Windyreed Village * Campfire - Nesingwary Safari * Stewpot - next to Jump-a-tron 4000 Netherstorm * Stove - Cosmowrench * Stove - Stormspire cookpot Shadowmoon Valley * Brazier - many inside buildings Dragonmaw Fortress * Fire - inside inn Wildhammer Stronghold Shattrath City * Fire - trade and professions area, Lower City, behind Viggz Shinesparked * Bonfire, Mailbox - near Nicole Bartlett's boarding house, Lower City * Bonfire, Mailbox - near the World's End Tavern, Lower City Terokkar Forest * Bonfire - Terokk's Rest * Campfire - Allerian Stronghold * Campfire - Blackwind Landing * Campfire - Refugee Caravan Zangarmarsh * Bonfire - Ango'rosh Grounds * Campfire - Sporeggar * Campfire - Cenarion Refuge, east end over the bridge, near Lauranna Thar'well * Cookpot - Orebor Harborage Northrend Borean Tundra No known cooking spots Crystalsong Forest No known cooking spots Dalaran * Fireplace - The Filthy Animal, in the Sunreaver's Sanctuary * Stove - Cantrips and Crows, in the Dalaran Sewers * Stove - The Legerdemain Lounge Dragonblight No known cooking spots Grizzly Hills No known cooking spots Howling Fjord * Bonfire - Apothecary Camp * Bonfire - Camp Winterhoof * Numerous Bonfires - Kamagua * Campfire - Vengeance Landing * Stove - Scalwag Point Icecrown No known cooking spots Sholazar Basin * Campfire - Dorian's Outpost The Storm Peaks * Bonfire - Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Bonfire - Narvir's Cradle * Bonfire - Ulduar * Campfire - Grom'arsh Crash-Site inside enclosure Wintergrasp No known cooking spots Zul'Drak * Bonfire - The Argent Stand Category:Fixed devices